Another Chance
by ghanachick
Summary: This is a story with love hate and rejection.


Another Chance

This is my first story so I'm open to comments and please be truthful about it.

Two mysterious guys just entered the the village hidden in the leaves, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds symbolizing that they were in the Akatsuki. The first guy with the sword called the "Samehada" spoke.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? "

"Yes!" replied the smaller kid.

"Are you sure you want to do this? She's four years younger than you."

"Don't worry!" said the kid. He just took off his hat, revealing his eyes. "I know just how to handle this!"

Meanwhile... Sakura had recently recovered from a break-up from Sasuke. She wondered to herself "What the hell did I see in that hot-headed dick?"

While she was thinking, there was a knock on her door. She went to get it, thinking it was Ino. As she opened the door, she saw someone who she didn't want to see again… Sasuke!

As the two Akatsuki members headed for the village, they realized something, they couldn't go in like this. This wasn't a mission; it was something that they wanted to do. So, they decided to get rid of their cloaks and get normal clothes. They also got rid of their headbands to reduce suspicion in the village.

"It's been a while since you been here haven't you?" asked the tall guy with the sword.

"Yeah, I still think that is still a pathetic village." He paused. "I'm not here about that. I'm here for something that I will get!

"Ok, ok … slow down man, don't get so hyped up!" said the tall one said, annoyed. "Let's get this over with, I'm getting hungry!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked in an angry tone.

Sasuke started to talk.

"I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I really didn't mean it."

"Whatever!" Sakura thought.

"I know that you'll have the heart to forgive me again."

"Hell no!" Sakura yelled. "I can't believe that I fell for a pot-face jerk like you!'

Sakura, you bitch!" Sasuke yelled. "Why the hell don't you want to be with me?"

"You're an ass. That's why." replied Sakura

"You know what Sakura?" said Sasuke. "I can't believe that I wanted you back, you little slut!!"

When that was said, she gave him the biggest slap on his face.

"You little bitch!" screamed Sasuke. "You will pay for that!"

As he was about to come after her... the two Akatsuki members barged into Sakura's house and protected her from Sasuke.

"What the hell!'' Sasuke thought.

"Well, well, long time no see, baby brother." said the kid

Oh my god!" yelled Sakura. "You're……Itachi Uchiha!"

They had just confronted Itachi Uchiha.

"And you must be Kisame Hoshigaki!" Sakura continued.

"Well, I guess I'm known in this village!" cackled Kisame

"What do you want with me?" yelled Sasuke.

"Please!" Itachi said. "We have nothing to do with you."

"Then what do you want?" said Sasuke

"We want Sakura!"

"You want who?" pardoned Sasuke.

"You heard us, we want Sakura!" repeated Itachi

"What do you want with me?" asked Sakura

"Oh, nothing." said Itachi "I just wanted to ask you out!"

"You want to do what!" screamed Sakura

"You heard me!" said Itachi. "I wanted to ask you out."

"_Oh my god!"_ screamed inner Sakura. _"Why did he ask me out? Anyways… he is hot and an Uchiha. It will keep my mind off Sasuke."_

"Okay." Sakura said with a smile. "I will go out with you."

"Eh." said Itachi.

"Finally, I can eat!'' said Kisame.

Sasuke gripped her arm.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because," continued Sakura. "You're an ass and at least Itachi would treat me right!''

"Find, it's your loss!'' said Sasuke. "But your better watch yourself bitch!"

With that said, Itachi gave Sasuke the biggest punch in the face.

"Better watch yourself baby brother or you won't live to see tomorrow!" said Itachi. "So, I'll see you on Saturday?'' Itachi asked Sakura.

"Sure!" said Sakura. "See you later."

"Come, Kisame." said Itachi "Let's go.''

"Finally!" said Kisame.

And they disappeared into the sunset.

"Sakura!" said Sasuke. "I hope that you are happy, going out with my evil brother just to get me back?''

"No!'' yelled Sakura. "I just happen to like your brother and to take my mind off you.'' "Now leave!"

"Fine, whatever. If it doesn't work out, you can come back to me!"

"Like that will ever happen!'' yelled Sakura as Sasuke left.

Next day… Sakura went to go shopping with Ino.

"Ino!" asked Sakura. "What should I wear with the date with Itachi?"

"I don't know?" said Ino. "But I heard that he is FINE!! I suggest a miniskirt and a midriff."

"What the hell!" screamed Sakura? "I don't want to look like a whore!"

"Well…" Ino said "Don't you want to impress him?"

"Of course I do!" she screamed

"Put it on then!''

That day at the Akatsuki headquarters… Itachi was getting ready for his date.

"Well, well.'' said Kisame. "Getting ready for your date.''

"It isn't until Saturday!'' yelled Itachi

"Please!'' said Kisame. "I know you love her!'' teased Kisame.

"Shut up!!!" said Itachi

"Okay, but you know that you can't mess up!'' cackled Kisame as he left.

"Oh, crap!" said inner Itachi. "What if he's right?"

Saturday night… Sakura was getting ready for the date. She decided to wear the skirt and the midriff. As she got dressed for the date, she wondered…

"Aww crap, what if he doesn't like my outfit or thinks I'm a whore?"

Just then, there was knock on the door.

"Oh shit!" said Sakura. "He's here!"

As she opened the door, she was amazed on what she saw. There was Itachi with his baggy pant and his baggy shirt. Both their inners like what they saw.

"_Damn he's fine!!!"_

"_Damn she's fine!!!"_

"Wow!" said Itachi. "You look great!"

"Thanks!" blushed Sakura.

"Anyways, what do you want to do?" asked Itachi

"How about dancing?" suggested Sakura?

"Ok, let's go." said Itachi

And they disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile…Sasuke just left his house when he saw the couple going tot the bar.

"_That little bitch!_"' screamed inner Sasuke. "_How dare she go out with my evil brother?"_

"That's it!" said Sasuke. "I'm going to spy on their date!"

As they went inside the bar, Sasuke sneaked into the bar.

As the date went on Sakura was beginning to relax and so was Itachi. The music was playing.

"So Sakura," Itachi asked. "You want to dance?"

"Sure!" nodded Sakura.

They got up onto the dance floor, dancing, laughing and having a good time. When a slow song came on, they were slow dancing with each other. Her hands were on his shoulders and his hands on her hips.

"I'm having a good time, Itachi" said Sakura

"Me too." said Itachi

They were about to kiss when Sasuke interrupted.

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop this!" yelled Sasuke. "See, I told you that he's just using you!"

"No he's not!" replied Sakura. "I wanted to kiss him you bastard!"

"You know what Sasuke?" said Itachi who just barged in. "You're just jealous that we have something and you don't!"

"You know what!" said Sasuke. "I give up, just take her, I'm out of here!"

And Sasuke left and that was that!

Back at Sakura's house, Itachi was just taking her inside.

"Itachi, I'm sorry about Sasuke!'' cried Sakura. "That idiot was ruining to ruin our date!''

"Shhhh, its ok.'' said Itachi

And with that, he leaned towards her and kissed her.

"_Oh, my god!!'' _said inner Sakura._ "I finally kissed him._

And with that she kissed him back.

"I'll see you later?" asked Itachi

"Sure." said Sakura

And with that he disappeared into the night and she went inside feeling happy about herself.


End file.
